Into The Omniverse
by Bakery300
Summary: Working on a scientific experiment, meant to help bring his father back to a world he disappeared from, Bellicus Virid suddenly develops mysterious powers that seem to let him use the abilities of aliens from across the universe. When he witnesses the death of Ben 10,000 and finds out the greedy Malware (who he may have invited to this reality) is searching for Ascalon.


**Virid**

Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. When I was 10 years old an alien watch fell to earth and gave me superpowers, and for the last 22 years, I've been the one and only Ben 10,000. I'm sure you know the rest. I saved a bunch of people, had a crush, got married, saved the universe, and then I saved the universe again, and again and again, and again. Oh! I also established intergalactic peace with the help of the new plumber organization and became the number one protector of earth, then got lost in the job, Gwendolyne had to bring my past self to the future to show me the errors of my ways, but I've fixed that.

Look, I've got fan clubs, TV shows throughout the Universe, a fantastic wife and son, not to mention a grandfather with robotic arms and a magical cousin. I've got an excellent theme song and a so-so movie adaptation of my life. I mean, I've looked worse. But after everything, I still love Being Ben 10. I mean, who wouldn't? So no matter how many villains attack from earth, or space, I'll never stop until I've saved the day. Because the only thing standing between the universe and oblivion is me, and there is only on Ben 10,000. And you're looking at him.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

Staring at my computer screens I found my self on the brink of discovery as I fiddled and finagled code and blueprints alike. Adjusting something on a project called 'Alpha Gene Manipulator'.

With is final adjustments, I pushed off my desk and rolled over on my office chair to another table. There laid the fingerless gloves that would rock the scientific community. With a connector from my pocket, I connected my computer to the gloves. A faint smile crept upon my face as I watched the wiring glow a beautiful golden color. I rolled back to my computer and wasted no time on startup.

A.G.M. Online

Admin Aproval, Given

Booting Up

The glove's golden glow became brighter and brighter, and the computer was showing it was growing to fifty percent. Now sixty. Seventy-five. Eighty-seven!

"B," a faint voice called from upstairs.

Ninety-three percent!

"B?" the faint voice called out, now much louder.

Ninety-eight!

"Bellicus A. Virid!" The basement door flew wide open, as was the fuse box. "Get up here now, or I flip the breaker!"

"Ninety-nine..." Sighing and groaning, I reluctantly complied. I shut down the project and headed up the stairs. I closed the door and finally looked at a clock.

Nearly seven-thirty!

In a nervous frenzy I looked around for some breakfast I could make quick, only to find a plate of hot breakfast on the table.

"I thought you might want some breakfast before your first day at your new school," she said, ruffling up my already messy hair.

"Thanks, mom." I smiled and gave her a hug to rival all the others. That was until I felt her leg vibrating from her phone. The tone of which was all too familiar.

"Oh," After a quick glance, Mom's whole face registered nothing but guilt, "B, I'm sorry, but I have to work a double shift tonight."Her voice asked, rather begged, for remorse hidden beneath her exhausted smile.

I didn't react beyond just slowly eating my breakfast, but I put on a smile for her. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll manage." I slurped some of my Orange Juice, " Just leave me some pizza money?" I shot her some finger guns and threw in a cheesy smile, hoping to make her smile a bit more.

She rolled her eyes and gave a short chuckle, pulling out and leaving money in an envelope. "I'll leave it in the cabinet above the refrigerator," she reached up and shut the money inside the small cabinet, then leaned over to hug me mid-bite of eggs. "Just promise to save me a few slices."

I swallowed quickly before she choked me, "Alright, Mom," I uttered, still mildly choking, "I gotta finish breakfast so I can go to school."

She hugged tighter for a moment before letting me go, "Alright, well I'm off to work then. You sure you don't need a ride?"

I practically inhaled the remainder of my eggs and sausage, "Yeah, I gotta walk anyway," I pulled up my left sleeve revealing a sort of computer that was implanted into my forearm, "You know, body tracking and all."

"Alright, B, you text me when you get to school!" She yelled from the doorway.

"Will do!" I yelled, some small amount of hash browns falling from my full mouth.

I rapidly scarfed down the rest of my scrumptious breakfast before grabbing my backpack and filling it with my prior night's notes, homework, folders, and workbooks.

I walked outside, bag on my back, locking the door behind me. The walk to school wasn't that long, but mom always offered. Usually, I would take her up on the offer, and not just because I'd often get a free latte out of it, but because I got to spend more time with her. Today, however, I really needed to gather more data and walking, or physical activity, in general, was the best way to track it.

So a few blocks and a railroad crossing later, I found myself at the place I'd get to waste 6 or so hours of my day at, Weststeel. Home of the Beagles.

Classes dragged on, as usual. Math was easy, but frustrating because they didn't like my methods. English was a breeze, as I was literally the substitute... long story. History, well I slept through it and accidentally solved an 'unsolvable' problem. Last was my programming class, where I just made some tweaks to the A.G.M. which my teacher always credited towards the class.

Yeah, that was school, thankfully it was a Thursday and only one more day until my weekend retreat to the Extranet Central Technical Administration Center. A place I've been looking to temp, but this visit would settle my mind.

_RING _

Finally! With a quick dash to the door, I made my way to the through the halls and out the front doors. Then I booked it home to finish my test from this morning... but first I had to order that pizza. I kinda skipped lunch to code for an extra half-hour.

I called up the place Mom and I always dialed, the best homemade pizza place in town, Vito's! I ordered a Chicken Bacon Ranch Pizza, a side order of triple cheese breadsticks, and a large 2-litter of Majestratta Pepper. They told me the wait would be a bit longer than normal, but they'd discount the order for me, so I didn't complain. Instead, I tossed the phone on the counter and quickly headed downstairs. I booted up my computer and connected it to the computer panel in my arm. After a few minutes of interfacing, the recorded data was stored and everything was loaded and ready to be used.

I was about to connect the gloves to the computer to continue but at the far end of the table, I saw the one thing in the universe that could make me freeze. A bright green light flashing on an old plumber badge. My Dad's old plumber badge to be specific. Staying vigilante, I tapped the center, accepting the notification.

"Virids, you need to leave your house, it's an emergency! There's been an accident, and they're coming for you!" Then the light faded and the message stopped.

I slowly sat back in my chair, reclining back in deep thought about what I just heard. That had to be a prank. Anyone who could call that badge knows my father... can't answer. I decided to table that for when Mom got home, but still...

A bright blue flash appeared on my screen, 'Are You Still There?' appeared in bring text snapping me out of my deep thought.

I quickly went back to work on my gloves, implementing the new code I'd written at school and running simulations, all of which yielded about the same results.

With a heavy sigh, I leaned back once more and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't sure what to expect, but this morning seemed so promising. Regardless, I might as well find something to occupy myself with while it runs the older simulations.

I walked upstairs and rooted through the movie collection looking for something watch.

Galvanic Mecha-horror? No.

Chronotrigger? Nah.

The Little Tetramand Who Would Because They are the Best At Everything and Conquer All that Oppose Them? Eh, the book was better, and the actress playing princes Luna was obviously only in it for the money.

Hm... there had to be something?

Ah Ha!

The GODfather: A dive into the mind of a Celestialsapian. Not to be confused with The Godfather, the greatest mob based drama of all time.

Practically flying down the stairs, I popped the disk into my TV and hit play. It'd been a while since I'd watched this, but it was by far my favorite alien film.

Nearly twenty minutes or so into the movie, I heard the doorbell ring and raced upstairs. Pizza Time!

I grabbed the money from the upper cabinet and rushed the door, where I was greeted by a Polymorph delivery driver? Floater? Deliver-er. He had my Pizza. I paid the Polymorph, we exchanged pleasantries, and then I headed downstairs to eat and resume my show while checking up on the A.G.M.

Still no real update, but the show that I'd been watching had paused itself. I think it was something that the DVD did if it detected you left. I thought nothing of it and plowed into the sloppy, greasy, amazing pizza. It was oozing this tasty bacony ranch and had the gooiest of mozzarella cheese. Part of me wanted to finish the whole pizza, but I knew I'd leave the bread and at least a few slices for her. The two-litter was barely touched but I filled myself a cup and then put the rest of the dinner into the refrigerator.

After another hour of the movie, and no real success with the new code, I ran the same simulation from this morning. It started the same, dull; however, something unrelated, but different happened.

"Hello?"

I looked around the room, no one was around and the TV was off.

"Hello!?"

I watched as a bright flash was coming from under some napkins. It was the Plumber badge, again...

"Um, hello?" I spoke at it, confused.

"Hello!" The badge yelled ecstatic to hear a response.

"Hi, um, how did you get this badge I.D.?"

"There isn't time, I left a message earlier and I wanted to make sure everyone got out safe. Who is this?"

I paused, glaring at the badge and looked at my computer. Using the computer on my arm, I began a trace on the call. "How about you answer that question first?"

"Fine, names Miles, and you still don't have much time." He said in a hurried tone.

"Okay Miles, well tell me what this threat is? Maybe where it's at? Something tangible instead of being purposely vague?" I wasn't buying this was real... until my computer came back on its trace. It simply said, 'EARTH-1610'.

"Look, I don't have time to explain all of those questions and even if I did I can't answer all of them for one reason." He seemed in a panic now.

"Well answer one more thing, what are you using to call me?" I asked, starting to break into a cold sweat.

"Look, Virid, I really-"

"WHAT ARE USING?" I yelled, cutting him off.

There was a long pause, "A metal circle with a green hourglass, now focus."

I couldn't focus anymore. That meant that the thing they had more than just a plumber badge. "You're using a Code 00001010 Plumber Badge..." I said, my voice fading as reached the bone-chilling conclusion. "You know my father."

"Hehehe, that's right, Bellicus Virid. They do know you, daddy," came horrifyingly-ghastly glitch-techno voice. "Too bad, you'll never get to see him again!"

I watched as the badge began to become encompassed in a yellow and black metal slime.

"Malware..." I mumbled in fear.

"Good job, Virid," it mocked, "Keeping up with your history classes, I see." A small black blob with a yellow broken circle eye appeared in the center. "However, this time I've got so much more!" The broken circle folded up making a symbol that almost resembled a VHS tape symbol. It looked like two glowing yellow eyes now with a line representing the yellow mouth.

"What... What are you?" Terror streaking from my weakened voice.

A static-filled recording played throughout the room, "I am I-" the blob grew developing shoulders and arms that were still restrained, "I am I-" the recording played again.

"What does that mean?" My voice cracked in terror.

With a second of clarity, the recording finished playing. "I am Iron Man."

Malware appeared, standing on my table taking the form of a techno-organic suit of armor that seemed to be powered by some form of palladium core. The figure was sleek and seemed to hint at some hot rod red and gold details underneath the Malware coating.

Amidst the chaos, my arm and my computer began beeping. With a glance, I read one thing. 'One Hundred Percent, Please Perform Manual First Time Set Up.'

"Now? You choose to finish that now!?" I yelled in frustration and terror, clawing at the sides of my head. I ground my teeth on my lower lip. "Fine, no time like the present." I snatched the A.G.M. from their holder and put them on. I felt them adjust and tighten around my hands. It left my fingers free, but I felt at each base knuckle and around my wrist a sharp pinch as the two gloves linked to my internal computer.

"Computer-Glove Sync complete. Starting A.G.M."

It was as time stopped after that sentence finished. My eyes dilated as golden energy poured through the wiring and spiraled through the metallic coil on the dorsal of my hand. My body was filled with this energy and it reflected in my eyes.

Then time began to creep to a crawl once more.

"Cool, gloves, Bellicus," his metal dripping hand reached out to me, "Mind if I try them on?" As his sloshing metal hand made a connection with my gloved hand, there was a burst of white light. Pure unfiltered energy from the universe exploded from our touch. I felt powerful and out of control, but Malware was nowhere to be seen as the light faded from the room.

With the energy flowing through me, I walked over to where Malware once stood. He wasn't visible and things were quiet. The TV was off, my computer in sleep, the badge was mute.

I leaned over the table.

Looked underneath.

AND THERE IT WAS!

... nothing.

Okay, I guess I was just a bit paranoid.

Calming down, I walked over to the computer and checked what string of code worked, but didn't get much of a chance before that Miles guy began talking again.

"VIRID?!" I heard him shouting, his voice seemed hoarse.

"One second!" I hollered from across the room. I re-locked the computer and walked over to the badge and picked it up. "Alright, what's up-"

Big mistake.

Upon grabbing the badge, a white bust of light returned with a sonic boom to added on top of it. Glass around the room shattered, wood cracked, metal bent and distorted. I couldn't stop it until there was one final pulse that fired me against the wall. The last thing I saw was a trace of the faintest green light before passing out.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

I woke up with a splitting headache, beyond anything I'd ever felt. My vision was a bit blurry at first, all I could make out were assorted shapes and figures.

"Uhh... computer..." I found talking rather difficult and my chest felt like it was caving in with every breath, "time?"

"Current time is 23:27." I heard the small robotic voice say from my forearm.

I shook my head in disbelief, but as my vision came into view, I saw the digital clock hanging from the ceiling confirmed it.

Wait...

With the return of my vision, I could see much more than the time. I could see that nearly the whole of the basement was destroyed. Glass shattered, mettle morphed, wood splintered. Everything was a chaotic hellscape down here.

In a momentary realization of fear, I gained some semblance of strength and crawled upstairs. I took a deep breath, psyched myself up, and gently pushed the door to the kitchen ever so slightly open.

The kitchen was... fine?

I opened the door fully and stood up in the kitchen. It was fine. Nothing was damaged here. In confusion and a major migraine as proof, I locked the door to the basement and headed upstairs to my room to take a shower and get some actual rest.

So I closed my eyes and drifted off to dreamland...

…...

"B!" Yelled my mother. She didn't sound angry. In fact, she sounded like she did every-

I rolled over, still exhausted, and looked at my alarm clock: 7:47 AM.

"B?" She yelled again, her footsteps making their way up to the landing and down the hall to my room.

"Coming, Mom!" I yelled, still in a bit of tired stupor, "I'm just getting out of the shower!"

Her footsteps stopped, "Alright, I'll pour you a bowl of cereal." Her hard short heals echoed as she headed back downstairs towards the kitchen.

I threw off the blanket and quickly grabbed myself a black tank-top, some khaki pants. and a pair of old black high tops. I jumped into the bathroom and checked my hair and brushed my teeth. It was really the only time I realized that the computer on my arm had become sleeker and also more advanced. It also reoccurred to me that I was still wearing the gloves...

That wasn't on my hands...

"Computer," I asked with my mouth full of toothpaste, "A.G.M. connection analysis?"

In a new voice, more akin to a polite Irish butler, the computer responded in my head. "A.G.M. is connected. Efficiency at one hundred percent"

Add the computer's personality development to the list of things that have happened over the past hours. With another addition to the list being where my gloves physically went, I hopped down the stairs and quickly slurped down my cereal.

Then the day really got weird.

After kissing my mom goodbye as she laid down for a nap, I looked at my arm, the time was already 7:55.

"Great, how the hell am I supposed to get there on time now? Sprout a tail and helmet and run like an alien!?" I rolled my eyes and started running to school, maybe I could sneak in unseen. I was just leaving the driveway when I blinked and-

"Ben, watch out!" A woman screamed.

When my eyes opened there was some girl, with red hair in front of me.

Me.

The guy running full speed.

Needless to say, we ended up on the ground... of the schoolyard? "How did I get here that quick?" I asked aimlessly without realizing the levity of the situation I was in.

"Hey, Dweeb, how about getting off of me?" Said the redhead.

I looked down at her, and in a panic I backed up, crashing into a wall. In reaction, I found myself crashing into the girl again. This time taking both of us against a wall. "I am so sorry!" I apologized, my voice sounding hoarse.

I tiptoed backward and let the girl, who was taking a very deep breath, get her footing. "Don't worry about it, Ben."

I felt a quick flash of heat run across my body, ending at my hands. I didn't see anything change.

Wait.

"My names, Bellicus. Not Ben." I corrected her.

Rather than not care, she seemed perplexed and left in a bit of a hurry.

In my mild freak out, I found myself auto-piloting to my next class, where the girl was again. Reluctant to embarrass myself more I went to a seat on the far side of the room, hoping no one would say anything... right away.

"Virid?" came the squeaky voice of our Calculus teacher.

I gulped, "Yes, Mrs. Rook?"

"Could you please do me the favor of sitting next to, or at least near, our new student?"

I left out a sigh of relief as I relaxed, "Yes, Mrs. Rook, that's- That IS, not a problem. Who is the new student?"

As she took her seat at her desk Mrs. Rook pointed over to the girl was seated, "The new girl is the redhead in the blue cat hoodie," she seemed mildly distracted as she flipped through loose-leaf paper. "Ms. could you please tell us your name?"

The girl looked up from some strange metal handheld device with a red dot. She seemed struck by panic for a moment, "Uh, yeah, my name is Gw-illow... yeah... Gwillow."

"Alright, Ms. Gwillow, if you get lost in today's class, Virid here is more than qualified to help you." Her feline-like smile brightened the room and everyone focused up as she began teaching.

I smiled weakly and looked down at Gwillow's papers, they looked like they were untouched. "You know if you're having trouble doing the assignments then I could help you if you need."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow, a small chuckle escaped her, "Please, back at my old school I was way past this type of work." With no real effort she finished all four assignments sitting on her desk in the following four minutes.

I stared wide-eyed for a moment, but a smile grew across my face. "So you want something more challenging, huh?"

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Well I'm just wondering are you looking for something on the level of," I paused and let my giddy, yet subtle, smolder catch her attention, "Galvan problems?".

She held back a laugh and just rolled her eyes, "Alright you got my attention but that set up is too easy." She grabbed her pencil and wrote up two of the same problems on the back of one of their assignments. Both math problems were beyond the ability of the author of this story. She began to solve the problem on the left with a rather complexly simple formula in seconds, while she solved the same problem again using another more confusing and outrageous method that yielded the same answer in about ten minutes or so. After finishing both she just simply said, "I'd rather something on the level of a cerebrocrustacean."

I look a bit baffled, "But you just showed that the Galvan version of the problem is much faster and efficient."

She leaned back, throwing her hair out of her eye, "Yeah, but the cerebrocrustacean version actually gives me something to do."

The two of us laughed.

"Hey I'm sorry for this morning, I don't know what happened. I'd like to finally introduce myself properly." I reached out my hand to her, "My name is Bellicus Virid, but more people call me Virid or B."

She smiled, "Well, my name is Gwillow," she half-heartedly chuckled. She reached her hand out to mine. As we shook hands I could hear the computer talking to me.

"Sample analyzed, beginning matrix creation and synchronization."

I raised an eyebrow, which must have seemed strange to Gwillow, but it was even stranger as I death gripped her hand.

"Um... Bellicus, let go."

"Oh! Sorry about that." I pulled my hand away, only to pull her and her desk with me.

"Bellicus, this isn't funny." If her face wasn't evidence of the lack of humor in the situation, the fact that my hand was now glowing with a pink spiraling energy ring was.

"I'm sorry, Gwillow, I'm not trying to do this..." I tried using my other hand to pull off the prior one, but that just caused both to develop the pink circle and lock onto her wrist.

"Bellicus, let go now." She seemed to be remaining calm for the most part, with the exception of the glowing pink eyes.

"Uh, Gwillow, what's with your eyes?" I was still trying to move my hands to any degree but they were practically glued there.

"Bellicus," she took a deep inhale, "Let go!" Came a booming echoed voice.

Mrs. Rook stopped teaching to see the commotion, and was quite shocked to see the star student attached to this new girl. "Bellicus Virid, would you please explain what is going on here?" Her voice was smooth but not to be mistaken for friendly.

_I am trying to remove my hands that have become affixed to Gwillow for some reason but I can not seem to get them to function. I think they are paralyzed _. - is what I should have said, but instead I gave her, "I, uh, hands sticky. Can't not... I mean, STUCK!?" I didn't know what was going on.

Mrs. Rook shook her head, "Both of you go to the nurses office and get un-stuck, then go to the disciplinary office and wait for me."

Gwillow rolled her eyes at me and got up, dragging me along behind her.

"I wish I could just disappear," I mumbled aloud. I felt the dragging stop and I fell to the floor. I closed my eyes in preparation to be hit. "Look, Gwillow, I'm sorry about this, I really never do this!"

There was no answer.

"I know you're angry, but please can you say somethin-" I opened my eyes. I had somehow ended up in the basement? "Uh... hello?"

I looked around, there was no hole in the ceiling, the basement door was still locked, and my body seemed normal. Baring the strange hot flushing sensation that was passing.

"What the hell?" I began muttering, "This is peculiar, and at the moment is far beyond my own comprehension." I really could have used someone to bounce ideas off of.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty convenient, huh?" I heard myself say standing next to me.

Wait...

"Um..." I didn't know what to say looking at myself that was looking at me.

"Um, what?" The other me asked.

"I guess I'm hallucinating," I said rubbing my eyes, "Because I have never cloned myself and this school isn't even close to smart enough to build a functioning stealth cloning process."

The other me chuckled, "I mean that would be one answer, but what would you have done to hallucinate?"

"Easy," I yawned, "I barely got any full REM sleep."

The other me stopped chuckling, "So you don't believe I'm real?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not."

The other me sighed and walked up to me, "Just remember, I'm you and this was technically your idea."

I took a step back in recoil, "What are you talking about. You're a hallucination, you can't do anything to me."

The other me got closer until he'd backed me against a wall, "Again this was your idea." With no hesitation, the other me... kissed me...

I wasn't really sure what to do. Sure this wasn't something I wanted to do, but the other me did and they are me... so what is this? Is this wrong? Am I enjoying this?

With a sudden stop, "It's a kiss, I'm not sure, and yes you were." The other me had pulled me to the center of the room again. "So can we figure out what's going on?"

Still starstruck by what had just occurred I nodded, silently.

The other me rolled his eyes before pulling my ear and snapping me back to earth.

"Okay I'm listening, sorry."

"Good, now-" he suddenly disappeared in puff of smoke.

I felt myself double over in head pain and dizziness. This was no help, but this pain was obnoxious and that stupid burning feeling kept coming and going. I opted to use my pass for a day off school and walk home.

It didn't occur to me that I just abandoned the punishment that I might get, but I needed the air and I needed to not be here.

The walk home felt longer than normal, but it just felt good to be walking outside again.

"That's right, give me the weapon," I heard someone say in a voice all too familiar and haunting. "Do this and your death will be quick."

It was Malware.

I ducked in an upcoming alley, and watched as Malware was holding up some random stranger wearing metal gauntlets and a white lab coat.

"Sorry, Malware, you're not getting this weapon or anything else I have for that matter." The person produced a cane from beneath their coat and smacked in upon the ground. "Benjamin, your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

I looked around, he couldn't mean...

"caaaaaannnooonnnnBAAALLLLLL!" Came the cry of a falling pelarota.

With no real reaction time, Malware found himself becoming flattened underneath the falling comment that was... Ben 10,000!?"

"Paradox, who the hell is this?" Ben asked with a deep monstrous voice. He was still alien but instead of being a ball, he was unfurled with yellow plating on his back and on his arms.

Paradox, the lab-coated elder, looked nervously at the flattened Malware in the crater, "Ben there isn't much time, and I can't explain much. Just know that the person you crushed is searching for an item Azmuth himself designed. He cannot obtain it at all costs."

Ben transformed into his human self wearing his trademark white shirt with black accents. He wore fingerless black gloves and dawned the large Omnitrix on his left hand. He may have been only been in his 30s but he noticeably had some graying hair around his ears, and his brown mustache and goatee were pronounced as ever. "Azmuth's weapon?" Ben folded his arms, "You mean the Omnitrix?"

Paradox panicked as he watched the flattened suit begin to regain form. "No, Ben! It's something far more powerful. Something that could rip apart more than the universe. It could-"

"Rip apart the Omniverse." The yellow Malware suit had grown to full size and his voice was more liquid sounding.

"Precisely..."

I watched as Ben's expression, which had been that of disconcert but awareness, changed to be that of serious and action. With no time wasted Ben took the form a large Frankenstein's Monster with a lightning-rod coming out of its back. "Fine, Paradox, get out of here and I'll handle this the best I can. Go warn Azmuth."

Paradox nodded and fell through the ground into a small blue portal.

I watched as Malware gained full shape again. The two of them stood in the open park staring each other down.

"You can only protect Azmuth's greatest weapon for so long Ben Tennyson." His voice had somehow become more understandable, less soupy. "It's only a matter of time until someone slips up and allows it to be teleported."

Ben didn't respond. He just stood their. He focused expression stern and unflinching.

"Fine, if you want to waste time and energy." Without a warning a blast of yellow energy was fired from Malwares eyes.

There was a green flash and where the beam struck there was no one to be found. "Try something more original," came Ben's hoarse voice. Blink and you'd miss it, but Ben had used his kineceleran form to run faster than the human eye could detect. Just as quickly he had jumped up and smashed the ground as a Tetramand with all four beefy red four arms. "How about making this easy and just stay down?" His voice had become deep and sounded like he was speaking through a layer of phlegm.

Malware made a strange low rumbling tone and fired his lasers towards the building next to me.

Shit.

Ben watched and snarled his toothy scowl at Malware before a green flash transformed him again.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see what alien it was because I was a tad more terrified about the building about to fall on me!

"MOVE KID!" I heard a stoic deep voice yell at me. I looked over and Ben was now running at my in his petrosapian form.

I jumped and ducked away from my hiding spot, and watched as Ben had punched the ground where I had been standing. From the ground grew titanic sized crystals that pushed against the falling buildings. It was stopping the complete collapse, but not stopping all the mild rubble from falling. After checking that everything was mostly secure enough, Ben grabbed me and used his crystalkenosis to put us both undercover. "Hey kid, are you okay?"

I didn't get a chance to respond before the Omnitrix on his chest spoke, "Alternate Omnimatrices found."

Ben transformed human, "You have an Omnitrix?" He seemed more happily concerned than furiously intimidating.

"I-I'm not sure..." I couldn't say for sure I did, but I sure had some strange abilities I'd tapped into today.

There was a bang against the crystal stronghold. "Look I know you probably have a lot of questions, but hang out in here and I'll help you figure it out."

Ben became encompassed in a bright green glow and I watched as he took the form of the kineceleran again. "These next hits gotta count..." he mumbled. I hadn't even blinked before he'd run out of stronghold and there was a green flash again just short of Malware. There stood Ben in a large stark white alien. Its fists were coated in a green plasma, "Now you perish!" There was a bright green beam of light that traveled far into the atmosphere.

As the scene became viewable again, there was now a crater in the center of the explosion. Still, in this alien form, Ben walked to the center and looked at the single black and yellow drop of liquid Malware, panting for dear life.

"Good riddance." Ben flicked the droplet into the air with a bit of alien plasma and added strength.

"Thanks for the pick me up..." came a wispy hissing. Black and yellow liquid began flowing into the air and pooling into a large ball before slowly taking the shape of a metal man. Malware was fine. With a heavy metal dive, Malware entangled Ben by wrapping his liquid metal body around him. "Now tell me, Tennyson, where is Ascalon!"

Ben wriggled and struggled to break free, "I'll never, tell you!" Ben began to glow a blinding green light. "Now let me go or we both go out!"

The dreadful metallic laughter poured from entangled Malware. "Oh, really, Tennyson?" I watched in dread as the slimy metal fused into Ben's Omnitrix, "Then let me assist you!"

The moment was almost too much to handle, but I witnessed the Omnitrix on his chest turn yellow, red, green, and then even cycle between those colors over and over.

The Omnitrix began to grow hot, the metal turning orange and the lights changing faster and faster. "Omnitrix self destruct sequence enabled."

"No..." Ben said, his voice breathless and hallow.

"Self Destruct in process."

With a green transformation light, a sonic boom lashed across the park and throughout the city. The buildings next to me and crystals holding them held their ground, but they were damaged beyond saving. The park where the explosion started was now devoid of life. No plants, animals, not even Malware... thankfully.

Sitting at the epicenter was a human body, burnt across his body in sporadic patches and with an exploded Omnitrix on his wrist... which was missing a hand.

In terror and shock, I ran home, nearly instantaneously again, and locked myself in my room. I just laid in my bed, scared. I wanted to wake up and find everything was normal again.


End file.
